


Little bit of Johnlock

by 221b_Johnlock_x



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cute, Doctor Watson, Engagement, John - Freeform, Johnlock - Freeform, Love, M/M, Sherlock - Freeform, consulting detective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 21:53:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9788759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221b_Johnlock_x/pseuds/221b_Johnlock_x
Summary: "Please never leave me John. I love you"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this fanfic! It's the first one I've ever written so I really hope you all like it!

SHERLOCK:  
"John! JOHN!" Came the terrified screams from the consulting detective lying next to him, arms thrashing over the bed. He was having a nightmare.  
John sat up hurriedly, gently waking Sherlock up. "John! Oh my god are you ok?" He quickly spoke, tears in his eyes. "Sherlock I'm fine, I'm right here" John replied. Sherlock pulled John into his arms, wrapping them protectively around the man he loved.   
"The dream. It was so real John, I thought I'd lost you" he whispered into John's hair. A tear dripped down his cheek. I love this man more than anything there is. I can't lose him. Not ever. 

JOHN:  
The hug from Sherlock was good and warm but he wondered silently what could've been so bad in the dream he had to provoke such a reaction from the usually unaffected detective.   
"Sherlock. In the dream you had.."  
"Nightmare" Sherlock corrected.  
"In the nightmare you had, what happened?" He questioned whilst still wrapped in Sherlock's protective embrace.

SHERLOCK:  
He died. In the nightmare he had, John had died and it had broken him.  
Because it felt so real, too real.  
"You got shot whilst on a rooftop John, you fell."  
"Please never leave me John. I love you"  
John was taken aback, he didn't often get told by the detective that he loved him. "I love you too" John replied with a small smile. Looking up at the consulting detective.  
Loosening my embrace on John a little, I cupped his chin with my hand and pulled him into a kiss.

JOHN:  
The kiss was slow and steady, soon quickening in pace.  
John let his hand wander over Sherlock's bare stomach and up onto his face. He cherished the feeling of the detectives soft lips on his, kissing back with increasing speed. They carried on kissing for a while, only breaking apart for breath.  
"Hmm do you want breakfast?" John asked with a slow smile, getting the detective to eat was hard enough on most days, seeing as he refused to eat during cases there was barely any other time to fit in meals.  
Maybe today, however, he might succumb to eating seeing as the men both agreed they'd take a break from cases today, sure enough they would resume the next day.  
But today was a day for them.  
Doctor John H. Watson and Sherlock Holmes.  
To say he loved Sherlock was an understatement.

SHERLOCK:  
"Not yet, stay here a little longer, please." Sherlock silenced John by pressing their lips together and holding his face between his hands.  
"Come on Sherlock, we need to eat" John murmured.  
Sherlock sighed and let John go through to the kitchen, hopefully fixing them something light as he wasn't really that hungry.

JOHN:  
John watched patiently as Sherlock nibbled lightly on toast, eggs and fresh tomatoes. Eventually eating something he'd class as a substantial meal against what Sherlock usually ate each day.  
Sherlock stood up, grabbed a piece of paper from his desk and wrote in big bold letters "NO CLIENTS TODAY" and placed it just under the door knocker and in plain sight. No one was going to interrupt their day. Not today.

SHERLOCK:  
The consulting detective made his way quickly back up the creaky steps of his flat in Baker Street, he entered the kitchen; gathered the dishes and began washing up, he wanted to be finished as quick as possible so he and John could spend all day together without having to do any chores.   
Once finished he led John into the living room and down onto the sofa, gripping onto John's shirt as he did so and as they sat down he pressed his lips on John's.

JOHN:   
John slowly lowered himself on the sofa so he was laying down and Sherlock was on top, he ran his fingers through Sherlock's gorgeous curls and slid his hand down to cup his cheek.  
With his other hand he held the detective's hand in his own, slowly rubbing circles with his thumb, their kiss slowing and becoming more lazy as he did so.  
Sherlock paused his kissing to take a breath and began to undo John's shirt as he did so, locking lips again as soon as he was shirtless and soon after John had stripped Sherlock of his purple shirt also.  
Sherlock began kissing down John's neck and with each kiss he would squeeze the doctor's hand.  
"I... Love... You" Sherlock spoke breathlessly, smiling down at John and pulling him into an embrace.  
"I love you too, Sherlock. I always will" John replied, stroking the detective's hand as he did so.

SHERLOCK:  
"Come with me" Sherlock ordered, grabbing John's hand and slowly leading him into the bedroom, closing the door with a light thud.  
The detective and John had been in a relationship for just over a year now, he was ready to promise the doctor the rest of his life.  
Before going any further, Sherlock reached into his coat, producing a burgundy velvet box and smoothly sliding onto one knee in front of the man who had his heart.  
"John..." Sherlock sniggered compulsively, he never thought he'd be the soppy one, seeing as he's usually such an ignorant, unpleasant arsehole. "Will yo-... Will you marry me?" He spoke so quietly it was a wonder John had heard, and clearly he had going by the many emotions currently spreading their way over John's face.  
"Yes, Yes I will Mr Sherlock Holmes." Sliding his new engagement ring onto his finger and throwing his arms round Sherlock, almost knocking him to the ground.

JOHN:   
Oh my god. The doctor thought to himself.  
I'm getting married! "B-but Sherlock, this is the exact ring I wanted! How could you possibly know?" He spluttered out.   
"Are you forgetting I'm a world famous detective with amazing deduction skills John?" The cheeky detective replied, ecstatic at the answer John had given him.

Sherlock Holmes and Doctor John Hamish Watson, till death do them part.


End file.
